D O U J I N K A !
by cadencian
Summary: Ketika basket dan hint shounen-ai hanya pelencengan perspektif dari pihak-pihak delusional, selalu ada orang yang mencari keuntungan dari pihak tersebut. Sakurai Ryou dan Kuroko Tetsuya, doujinka.
1. Meet the Devil

**Warning **: Homo sebagai tema. Penyebutan nama-nama pairing. Fanfic ekstensi dari _headcanon_. Bukan _romantically _SaKuro. Semoga gak abal dan gak jayus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakurai Ryou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Terlihat tidak saling kenal. Dua nama yang andai disandingkan dalam satu nafas terasa janggal. Dan disatukan oleh kesalahan interpretasi persahabatan terlalu dekat antar pemain basket yang menjadi pelencengan orientasi seksual.

"_Doujin yaoi_-nya, nona...?"

" Kita jarang menjual dengan pair AkaMido _lho_, nona. Kapan lagi bisa beli yang seperti ini?"

Sakurai dan Kuroko. Materialis berkedok fudanshi.

Orientasi? Uang. Memang apalagi?

Barang jualan? Telah tersebut di atas—_doujin yaoi_.

.

* * *

><p><em>in the form of drabbles, we present<em>

**DOUJINKA!**

_and_

_its cover_

_by_ Cadencian

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pertama kali Kuroko Tetsuya bertemu pengubah orientasinya adalah sepotong hari dalam musim semi penantian tahun ajaran baru SMA yang pertama untuknya.

Waktu itu ia menghisap vanila dan berbagi meja di Maji Burger dengan seorang pemuda. Warna rambut dan matanya mengingatkan Kuroko pada lumpur atau susu coklat. Merasa transparan seperti biasa, Kuroko tidak mau repot untuk mengenalnya, hingga—

"Aku melihatmu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

—Kuroko kontan menoleh pada si pemuda berskema warna lumpur tersebut.

"Sulit untuk menyadarimu, tapi akhirnya aku bisa berkesempatan melihatmu."

Tegukan vanilanya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Eh?! M_-_maaf, maaf, Kuroko-san—gara-gara aku Kuroko-san tersedak, apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"E-ehm, aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong jangan panik—"

Kalimatnya terputus, kekurangan suatu elemen penting pembicaraan. Nama panggilan. Ia mengatur posturnya kembali tenang dan berdehem melancarkan tenggorokan.

"Maaf, aku tidak kenal denganmu."

"E-eh?! Maaf, nama saya Sakurai Ryou."

Maaf_, _lagi? Peminta maaf, eh?

"...aku masih tidak mengenalmu."

"M_-_maaf, kita memang baru bertemu."

Aneh.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu...?"

"S-saya menawarkan bisnis. Maaf, saya butuh Kuroko-san untuk menjadi seksi dokumentasi untuk bahan doujinshi yang sedang saya kerjakan." Tangan Sakurai seraya menyerahkan doujinshi.

_Doujinshi_-nya bersampul gambar pemuda berkepala merah dan pemuda berkepala biru—yang entah bagaimana mirip sekali dengan mantan anggota tim-nya, Akashi dan Aomine. Di sudut kanan atas sampul ada tiga kombinasi keramat—R, satu, dan delapan. Kuroko mencoba membuka dan langsung menutupnya kembali ketika melihat isinya.

Sakurai memberanikan diri bertanya lagi, "jadi?"

"Ini melanggar privasi, Sakurai-san."

"E-eh, maaf, tapi '_kan_ kita tetap bagi hasil, prospeknya juga bagus, dan keuntungannya juga berlipat—"

Sudah berapa maaf.

"Tetap saja itu melanggar privasi."

"Ehm... maaf?" Sakurai hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala.

Niat atau tidak, yang penting maaf.

"Dan... doujinshi ini homo. Maaf Sakurai-kun, aku tidak bisa menerima penawaranmu." Kuroko lega mempunyai alasan bagus untuk lolos dari penawaran _absurd_ tersebut.

"Maaf, Kuroko-san, bisa perhatikan sampulnya lagi?"

Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, matanya menangkap nama yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pengarang—Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko-san, seminggu lagi ada _comic market lho_."

"Ini namanya ancaman."

"M-maaf, _'kan_ saya sudah memberi penawaran sebelumnya—"

"Tetap. Ini ancaman."

"Maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita sebut taktik...?"

"..."

"Maaf ya, Kuroko-**kun.**"

Maaf kepalamu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Misi pertama Kuroko Tetsuya di bawah ancaman Sakurai Ryou adalah mendokumentasikan Kise Ryota. Seluruhnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"M-maaf, bukannya Kuroko-kun transparan...?"

Transparan? Penghinaan.

"Itu disebut _misdirection_, Sakurai-kun."

"E-eh maaf—maaf Kuroko-kun... Jadi kembali ke yang tadi, Kuroko-kun bisa mengambil foto Kise-san—"

"...bisa."

"—seluruhnya?"

"Seluruhnya?"

Waktu itu Sakurai tidak menjawab nada bertanya Kuroko. Namun di meja, ia letakkan beberapa foto.

"Seperti ini."

...itu fotonya apa, ya Tuhan.

" Ini _'kan _**itu**." Kuroko berusaha tetap tegar.

"**Itu** itu apa?"

"Itu... **anu**." Bagaimana caranya berbicara tanpa malu.

"Anuitu apalagi? Katanya **itu**."

"Itu maksudnya **anu**."

"...oh. **Anuan**?"

"Iya, **anuan**."

Kuroko membawa telapak tangannya menutupi muka. Aku terjerat oleh entitas apa.

"M-maaf? Itu _'kan _bagian dari pekerjaan, untuk mendapatkan proporsi yang baik memang harus dapat referensi yang presisi."

"Tapi kenapa harus ambil foto **itu**."

"...**Anuan**?"

Ya Tuhan, cukup.

"Maaf ya, Kuroko-kun. Nanti lama-lama juga terbiasa kok..." Sakurai tersenyum maklum.

Kuroko lelah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Terhitung sejak hari ia menjadi seksi dokumentasi—Kuroko mulai beradaptasi.

Sakurai-kun adalah dewa menggambar yang memiliki sebendung penggemar—penjualannya menarik banyak pembeli. Perempuan memiliki gravitasi dan uang terhadap _bromance_ bahkan _yaoi._ _Comiket_ adalah tempat uangnya menanti. Dokumentasi akan privasi pria (terpaksa) bukanlah masalah penglihatan lagi.

Namun...

"Sakurai-kun. Ini kenapa anuan di dalam—"

"Memang begitu _'kan_ cara pria melakukan... kau-tahu-apa?"

Kuroko merinding. Tangannya refleks memegang bagian belakangnya.

"Memang tidak sakit...?"

"Bagaimana kamu coba saja sambil didokumentasi? Katanya pengalaman itu ilmu yang paling berharga, Kuroko-kun." Senyum.

Kuroko tidak tahu lagi bentuk mukanya seperti apa sekarang ini—rasa jijik dan kesal diaduk-aduk dan tumpah di air mukanya. Senyum (sok) polos Sakurai mengejek tak terkira.

"...Bercanda?"

"M-maaf, tidak juga sih, siapa tahu bagi hasilnya kurang dan Kuroko-kun—" dan tawa Sakurai pecah.

Ini degradasi harga diri.

"Aku kan harus bertugas untuk fokus mendokumentasi, jadi aku tidak akan bisa mengambil _angle _ yang tepat apabila aku juga menjadi pemerannya. Sakurai-kun saja bagaimana..?"

Sakurai masih tertawa. "Kalau Kuroko-kun sudah tahu benar tugasnya apa, aku juga punya tugas lain daripada jadi objek dokumentasi. Jadi, tolong dokumentasikan anuan Midorima-san dan Takao-san ya—"

Suara Sakurai selanjutnya tidak terdengar lagi. Di dalam kepalanya hanya Midorima, Takao, dan keduanya dalam posisi yang digambar Sakurai tadi.

"Kuroko-kun, kenapa mukamu pucat...?"

Kuroko harus banyak beradaptasi lagi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakurai dan Kuroko memiliki jadwal pertemuan rutin untuk membicarakan pendapatan mereka, tepatnya pada hari Sabtu dalam minggu kedua dan keempat pada setiap bulan.

Namun terkadang, pembicaraan melenceng di luar dugaan.

"Kuroko-kun, bagaimana menurutmu terhadap _interest_ pasar belakangan ini?"

"Yang kulihat... pair baru mulai meledak, meski tidak bisa mengalahkan pair major yang ada. Sepertinya AoKise tetap ada di ranking pertama."

"...m-maaf, yang kulihat disini ranking pertama itu Kagami atau _Kiseki no Sedai_ denganmu."

"Lalu, apa Sakurai-kun akan membuatnya?"

"Kalau dapat mendatangkan banyak profit, mungkin iya."

"Dan hal yang terakhir ingin kulihat adalah Sakurai-kun menggambarku disetubuhi orang lain."

"...Kuroko-kun, ehm.. m-maaf. Kau masih normal?" Entah perasaan atau kenyataan, Sakurai terlihat menahan tawa.

Sialan. "Preferensi pasanganku masih wanita, Sakurai-kun." Kuroko berusaha kalem. "Sakurai-kun sendiri bagaimana...? Homo?"

"E-eh, maaf, aku juga masih normal kok."

"Kok jomblo?"

**Jleb**. "M-maaf. Bukannya Kuroko-kun sendiri juga begitu?"

"Aku _single_, Sakurai-kun."

"..Hah? Maaf—"

"_Single_ itu pilihan, jomblo itu nasib."

Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang berusaha menahan tawa melihat Sakurai yang berusaha menyembunyikan keki.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Impresi. Pertama kali melihat Sakurai Ryou, Kuroko mengira Sakurai adalah individu polos.

Caranya meminta maaf. Bekal yang dibawanya—bentuknya bunga. Sifat _childish_ yang terlihat dari air muka ketika dia terpaksa diam karena tidak bisa membalas saat menjadi objek hinaan. Sakurai Ryou berindikasi polos.

Namun ketika bekerja, ada tenggat satu radian yang menghancurkan impresi Kuroko tentang Sakurai. Kuroko pernah iseng mengintip Sakurai menggambar apa, setelah itu Kuroko merasa harus meminta air suci untuk mencuci mata.

"Kuroko-kun, kau datang di saat yang tepat. Menurutmu sudut pandangnya bagaimana...? Mungkin kan untuk kau-tahu-apa di posisi seperti ini?"

Kuroko hanya bisa menelan ludah menahan mual.

"M-mungkin bisa. Sakurai-kun... imajinatif," lidahnya terasa kelu untuk beropini.

Seharusnya Kuroko ingat Sakurai mengancam ia dengan _doujin_ yang isinya apa. Seharusnya Kuroko tahu bahwa sikap dan penampilan Sakurai hanya mendombakan mental serigala yang ia punya.

Sakurai Ryou... polos? Mitos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Terlepas dari nilai kenistaannya, sebenarnya pekerjaan mereka cukup sederhana.

Mudah saja. Sakurai akan memutuskan _pairing_ yang akan digambar, meminta Kuroko selaku bagian dokumentasi untuk mengumpulkan 'data' yang dibutuhkan, lalu ia melakukan proses penggambaran (yang demi Tuhan Kuroko tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya lama-lama), dan jadilah Maha karya mereka.

Maha karya—di mata para gadis pecinta kisah cinta belok antar sesama pria yang biasa disebut _yaoi_.

Kalau bagi Kuroko, ini namanya neraka jahanam yang menodai harkat dan martabat para pria.

Dan sungguh—terbiasa menjadi seksi dokumentasi pun tak lantas membuat Kuroko terbiasa dengan adegan 'syur' di dalam jilidan _doujinshi_ menyimpang itu.

"Maaf Kuroko-kun, bisa kau bantu menempelkan _tone _di halaman ini?"

Sakurai menyodorkan selembar naskah.

Gambar adegan MuraMuro. R18.

Sial, dia pasti sengaja. Lihat senyum sok polosnya itu, dia pasti sengaja melakukan ini!

"…anu, Sakurai-kun.."

"_Deadline_-nya lusa, Kuroko-kun. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi."

Kali ini tanpa 'maaf', heh?

"…tsk."

Ketika Kuroko berdesis sambil menyambar naskah nista tersebut, ia bersumpah bahwa tadi Sakurai baru saja menampakkan seringai iblis.

Sialan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tentu saja selain dokumentasi dan proses pembuatan naskah, ada banyak hal lain yang perlu dikerjakan untuk menjaga kelancaran prospek bisnis (nista) mereka.

Survey _interest_ pasar, seperti yang telah disebutkan di _drabble _sebelumnya.

"Dari data penjualan kemarin, kurasa _doujin_ AoKise masih tetap berada di tingkat paling atas." Kuroko menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya sembari menepuk-nepuk dompet yang dirasa makin menebal sambil berkipas dengan uang. Imajiner, tentunya.

Tak apa. Lagipula, pada dasanya semua orang di dunia itu berpaham materialis.

"Maaf, Kuroko-kun. Tapi menurutku, mulai bermunculan _paring-pairing_ baru yang sepertinya cukup potensial. Seperti AkaFuri misalnya, popularitas mereka makin menanjak saja akhir-akhir ini."

Membayangkan rekan satu timnya terlibat dalam pergumulan romans dengan mantan kaptennya membuat Kuroko mual mendadak.

"Jadi, sepertinya untuk proyek selanjutnya kita akan memasukkan _doujin _AkaFuri juga."

Sebenarnya yang membuat Kuroko mual adalah kata-kata ini. Buat _doujinshi_ dengan pair baru, tokoh baru—dokumentasi baru.

"Dan maaf, kita masih belum punya data milik Furihata-san. Jadi…"

Sepertinya Kuroko harus bersiap-siap untuk 'memantau' Furihata setelah ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, melakukan survey secara langsung lewat wawancara sepertinya boleh juga."

Sakurai menjatuhkan pensil dan sketsanya. Apa tadi, wawancara? Kuroko bilang ingin melakukan wawancara?

Buka aib pada para remaja wanita soal profesi terlarang mereka?

"Maaf, kukira tadinya kau tidak ingin pekerjaan kita ini terpublikasikan?"

"Melakukan wawancara bukan berarti kita harus membeberkan profesi, Sakurai-kun." Cerdas sekali. Memang bagaimana caranya?

"Seingatku, Momoi-san itu _fujoshi _akut waktu smp."

Buka kartu. Kartu orang lain pula.

"Maaf, tapi darimana kau tahu?"

"Dulu aku penah melihat ada _doujinshi_ AoKise di dalam tasnya."

Hening sejenak.

"…terdengar seperti stalker."

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, Sakurai-kun. Dia tidak sadar kalau aku sedang lewat saat itu."

Oh iya, bakat menghilang—bukan, _misdirection_.

"Maaf—"

"Kurasa Momoi-san tidak akan cepat mengaku soal perkara begini, namun coba kau pancing saja."

Siapa tahu.

Siapa tahu dapat teman fanboyingan, eh?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Maaf Kuroko-kun, kemarin aku mendapat kiriman email yang memintaku untuk membuat _doujinshi_ tentangmu dan Kagami-san…"

Kuroko mematung.

"…jadi, bagaimana?"

Bagaimana apanya. Tidak. Memang siapa yang mau jadi orang ternistakan dalam _doujinshi_ pemuas hasrat _fujo_?

"Maaf. Kuroko-kun, kau masih di sana?"

Ekspresi wajan teflon masih setia membungkus wajah Kuroko.

"Tolak, Sakurai-kun."

"Tapi—"

"Perjanjiannya adalah: aku seksi dokumentasi, kau pembuat _doujinshi_, kita bagi hasil, dan tak ada _doujinshi _dengan pairing siapapun x aku."

Oke. Baiklah. Wajah Kuroko mulai terihat seram saat ini.

"Maaf, tenanglah dulu." Sakurai menyodorkan segelas _vanilla shake_ pada Kuroko. Kalau ini sinetron, pasti Kuroko akan menuangkan seluruh isi minuman dingin itu ke atas kepala Sakurai—atau minimal menepis kasar gelas itu hingga jatuh dan kamera akan menangkap momen tersebut dalam gerakan _slow motion_. Sayangnya ini bukan, dan Kuroko terlalu cinta _vanilla shake_ untuk melakukannya.

Maka dari itu, sang biru langit memutuskan untuk membisu sesaat sambil menyeruput minuman favoritnya itu.

"Begini, Kuroko-kun. Email itu memang memintaku untuk membuat _doujinshi_ tentangmu dan Kagami-san—tapi di tidak menginginkan pair KagaKuro."

Bukan KagaKuro, apa dong? Oh, jangan-jangan—

"Maaf, tapi dia menginginkanku untuk membuat _doujinshi_ KuroKaga."

Ternyata KuroKaga. Uke!Kagami dong?

Hening sejenak. Tinggal suara pergolakan sedotan dalam gelas _vanilla shake_—bunyi yang biasa terjadi ketika dalam gelasmu hanya tinggal es batu tapi kau masih memaksa untuk menyedot sisa minumanmu.

Sakurai tersenyum parno. Tenang, mari tunggu jawabannya dan pasang kuda-kuda lari untuk jaga-jaga.

"KuroKaga? Akan kupikirkan."

Eh?

Karena pertama kalinya ada orang _request_ _pairing_ dengan Kuroko sebagai _seme_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Maaf, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir rasanya keputusan bagi hasil yang lima puluh banding lima puluh ini agak kurang adil."

Jemari Kuroko berhenti dari gerakan mengusap kameranya. Apa ini? Apakah ada semacam tendensi dan pemberontakan di sini?

"Alasanmu, Sakurai-kun?" Tetap tenang—tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Maaf Kuroko-kun, tapi sejauh ini aku melakukan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan ide, lalu mengambar sketsa, proses penyelesaian, bahkan sampai menjilid pun aku juga. Nyaris semilan puluh persen adalah—maaf, usahaku."

Ternyata Sakurai mulai berkilah. Huh, tentu saja Kuroko tak akan kalah.

"Sakurai-kun, aku ini seksi dokumentasi."

"Maaf—maksudku, ya karena itu—"

"Akulah yang mengumpulkan data-data penting untuk objek pekerjaanmu." Termasuk mempertaruhkan (harga) diri untuk menyelinap dalam kenistaan dan mengambil foto anuan.

Hening sejenak.

Sebuah pesan tersirat yang berbunyi 'Pekerjaanku ini juga sangat susah tahu.' Mampir ke indera telepati Sakurai.

Kuroko memiliki alibi sempurna.

Rencana pemotongan gaji karyawan pun dapat terelakkan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Masih di Maji burger dan masih berkutat pula dengan pekerjaan nista mereka sebagai _doujinka_—hari ini Sakurai terlihat sangat lemas.

Peduli dengan Sakurai—tentu sja akan sangat berbahaya bila proses pengerjaan _doujinshi_ AoKaga ini terlambat hanya karena Sakurai murung—Kuroko pun mengelakkan bibir dari sedotan _vanilla shake_-nya dan angkat suara.

"Ada apa Sakurai-kun?"

Bagi telinga Sakurai, ini terdengar seperti ucapan 'curhatlah padaku'. Walau Kuroko sendiri lebih bermodus pada orientasi cari uang. Materialis.

"Maaf, apa kau masih ingat pada pembicaraan kita tentang survey melalui wawancara langsung itu?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Sebenarnya… maaf—kemarin aku sudah menanyakannya pada Momoi-san."

Kuroko kembali menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya. Hmm, sepertinya ini akan jadi bahasan yang menarik.

"Lalu?"

"Dia buka kartu dan mengatakan beberapa OTP-nya padaku."

Bukan berarti Kuroko penasaran atau apa, tapi nyatanya ia bertanya, "Oh ya? Siapa OTP-nya?"

Sakurai tertunduk sambil menjawab, "AoKise—"

Kuroko mendengus dalam hati. _Sudah kuduga_.

"—lalu AoKuro—" Makin tertunduk.

Eh?

Apakah semasa SMP dulu ia dan Aomine terlihat sebegitu homonya?

"—dan ImaSaku." Tertunduk sedalam-dalamnya: mengheningkan cipta.

Pffftt.

Nyaris saja Kuroko keceplosan tertawa.

"Aku tidak paham Kuroko-kun, apakah aku dan Imayoshi-senpai terlihat sebegitu homonya di mata para _fujoshi_?"

Dia frustasi. Astaga, seorang Sakurai Ryou sampai frustasi.

"…kurasa ini akan jadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengakhiri masa jomblomu, mungkin?"

**Jleb**. Sial, hinaan ini sakit sekali.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan homo." Aura suram.

"Memang bukan. Tapi kau _doujinka_ yang membuat _doujinshi _**homo**."

Hei hei, tunggu dulu! Ini semua demi mencari pundi-pundi uang! Lagipula, mereka sama-sama basah di sini.

"Dan kau adalah orang yang minum _vanilla shake_ dari keuntungan penjualan _doujinshi_ homo itu, Kuroko-kun."

Singkat kata, mereka sama-sama nista dan berkecimpung dalam dunia homo.

Namun tetap saja, bukan berarti mereka ini adalah orang-orang pelaku tindak homo—setidaknya belum.

Dan lagi, orang-orang di sekitar mereka bukannya _yaoi_ sungguhan. Itu semua hanya persahabatan antar lelaki yang berbatas tipis dengan _hint shonen-ai_. Mari salahkan orientasi para _fangirl_.

Sakurai Ryou dan Kuroko Tetsuya—perjalanan meraup untung mereka masihlah sangat panjang…

.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N:

1. Greetings. Kami Cadencian terbangun atas dua author. Bakso puyuh kuriitama dan Akazora no Darktokyo. Terima kasih telah mampir melihat anak kami ini. Salam kenal~

2. Karena trivianya Sakurai bisa gambar manga dan namanya dipakai bersama oleh seorang mangaka BL dan bakat Kuroko yang sangat cocok jadi dokumentasi, jadilah cerita ini.

3. Bakso puyuh kuriitama, "Mungkin ya yang paling berkesan adalah drabble Kuroshiro-san yang bahas tentang anuan. Pls disitu saya ngakak gelindingan /eh."

4. Akazora no Darktokyo, "Saya mimpi apalah ini drabble-nya kejadian di-publish lol dan Kurii-san sasugaaaaa tulisannya pfft- Otsukaresama deshitaaaaaa~"

5. Silahkan tebak drabble yang mana bikinan siapa. #buatapa #dilempar

6. Review?


	2. Meet the People

**Warning **: Homo sebagai tema. Penyebutan nama-nama pairing. Fanfic ekstensi dari _headcanon_. Bukan _romantically _SaKuro. Sedikit penyalahan busana untuk chapter ini. Semoga gak abal dan gak jayus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sabtu sore yang damai di Maji Burger, masih dengan Sakurai Ryou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Masih dengan tumpukan foto-foto anuan dan berlembar-lembar sketsa _doujinshi _belok dengan isi cerita yang jauh dari kata inosen.

Heran saja, entah kenapa sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang menyadari akan kegiatan ambigu mereka. Harusnya dengan sedikit lirikan ke meja, orang-orang akan tahu kalau yang dikerjakan dua pemuda SMA itu adalah _doujinshi yaoi_ dengan rating yang bukan main pula. Ah, sebegitu cueknya kah masyarakat zaman sekarang? Atau mereka memang tahu tapi pura-pura tak tahu?

—atau malah ada pihak-pihak yang sebenarnya malah mendukung?

…baiklah, dunia ini makin menuju ke arah kiamat saja.

Lagipula bukan salah Kuroko dan Sakurai kalau mereka nekat menjual barang haram itu—apalagi yang jadi objek malah rekan-rekan mereka sendiri. Berhubung permintaan konsumen—dalam kasus ini para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_—cenderung besar pada _genre_ cinta belok antar sesama pria yang biasa disebut _yaoi_ itu, dan berhubung Kuroko dan Sakurai tidaklah sejauh itu dari sifat materialis—

—maka ya buat saja. Pelanggan senang, mereka dapat uang.

(Hanya saja, jangan pernah meniru mereka bila Anda masih ingin hidup tenang.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_in the form of drabbles, we present_

**DOUJINKA!**

_and_

_its cover_

_by_ Cadencian

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini pun cukuplah menyibukkan bagi dua remaja setengah tidak waras itu. Kuroko mentransaksikan foto-foto anuan sementara Sakurai mulai menggambar berdasarkan bahan referensi Kuroko. Kalau sudah begini, yang biasa dilakukan sang surai biru muda hanyalah diam menunggu sambil menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya. Mungkin saja Sakurai akan memintanya untuk membantu sedikit—walau lebih baik bila ia tidak menyentuh gambar-gambar peruntuh iman itu.

Masih dengna muka stoik, Kuroko menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya—masa bodoh dengan gambar-gambar ituan dan anuan nista yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

'Srupuuut'

Dengan penuh penghayatan, Kuroko menyesap _vanilla shake_ kesukaanya itu.

'Srupuuutt—glek'

Makin menghayati.

'Srupuu—srooook—groooook!'

Sakurai menghentikan gerakan tangannya sesaat. Ya ampun Kuroko, isinya sudah habis tuh. Masa' minumnya sampai maksa gitu sih? Beli lagi sana!

Melihat Kuroko yang tetap berusaha mengklaim tetes-tetes terakhir dari minuman favoritnya itu, Sakurai tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf Kuroko-kun, suka sekali ya sama _vanilla shake_?"

Sang pemuda dengan spesialisasi 'menghilang dadakan' itu melepas bibir dari sedotannya.

"Ya." Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, ia tak akan sampai jadi seksi dokumentasi _doujinshi yaoi_ demi mengumpulkan uang untuk beberapa gelas _vanilla shake_ tambahan.

Melihat jawaban singkat namun jelas dari Kuroko, Sakurai tetap memasang senyuman.

"Kalau di proyek doujin KagaMuro nanti pakai _vanilla shake_, kayaknya bagus ya?"

Sepasang manik biru terbelalak.

"Hah, maksudnya?"

"Kan kalau dipikir-pikir, _vanilla shake_ itu—maaf—ambigu, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko memicingkan matanya ke arah Sakurai. Ambigu bagaimana?

"Eh? Kau tidak sadar, Kuroko-kun? Maaf—maksudku warna dan teksturnya kan mirip… anunya anuan?"

Kuroko mangap. Aduh, kali ini bahas anunya apalagi?

"Anunya apa, Sakurai-kun?"

"Maaf, itu lho… itu. Anu yang itu."

Koneksi jaringan otak Kuroko tersambung seketika.

"…eh, itunya anuan?"

"Iya."

Kuroko mual mendadak.

—walau begitu besoknya ia masih terus membeli _vanilla shake_. Mau bagaimana lagi, biar ambigu itu tetap minuman hidup-matinya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Menit-menit usai latihan basket Seirin adalah momen emas bagi Kuroko. Kenapa? Karena setelah latihan badan para pemain akan kotor dengan peluh. Bila sudah begitu, semua pemain akan membersihkan diri di ruang bilas klub. Dan bila semua anggota tim sedang berbilas air dalam keadaan telanjang di dalam sana, maka itu artinya Kuroko mendapat kesempatan untuk memulai kegiatan dokumentasinya.

Sekarang kita tahu kenapa momen tadi disebut emas bagi Kuroko—foto 'eksotis' (kalau tidak mau dibilang porno) rekan-rekan timnya adalah pundi-pundi uang bagi Kuroko.

Sungguh teman yang kurang ajar.

Maka dengan kemampuan _misdirection_-nya, Kuroko mulai bermain dengan kamera. Sudut-sudut strategis dalam ruang ini sudah ia hapal semua. Tinggal menunggu momen yang tepat dan pergerakan yang lihai—maka jadilah foto-foto pelanggar privasi yang selalu disebut Sakurai sebagai 'bahan dokumentasi'.

Sudah nista, pakai sok profesional segala itu _doujinka _belok.

Dan sungguh, tentu saja tindakan eksploitasi 'aset' rekan-rekannya merupakan hal sangat kurang ajar untuk Kuroko lakukan. Ketahuan sekali saja bisa dibantai pakai pedang samurai—bersyukurlah ia akan kemampuan _misdirection_-nya.

Kalau Izuki pernah bilang bahwa kemampuan mereka bukan digunakan untuk mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi, Kuroko mengiyakan. Lagipula dia tidak mengintip wanita manapun.

Bakat ini hanya ia gunakan untuk mengais rejeki, sungguh.

(Hanya saja caranya salah banget.)

"…Oi, Kuroko. Ngapain kamu mojok sambil pegang kamera gitu?"

Ups. Ketahuan.

Mampusssss! Lakukan sesuatu Kuroko Tetsuya, ngeleslah!

"…l-lensa kameranya agak buram, Kagami-kun. Kupikir akan bening kembali bila digosok dengan sikat WC."

Sungguh tidak masuk akal dan tidak cerdas.

"Oh, gitu toh."

Untungnya rekan satu timnya rata-rata pada jongkok soal kemampuan nalar.

(Nyaris saja.)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kalau di Seirin Kuroko harus bertaruh nyawa demi bahan dokumentasi, Sakurai pun juga tak kalah sengit kisah hidupnya.

Demi mengejar _deadline _(sungguh. Para _fujodanshi_ tak akan pernah menganggap para _doujinka_ pemuas _fetish_ sebagai manusia yang butuh istirahat.), kadang Sakurai terpaksa mengerjakan _doujinshi-_nya di lingkungan sekolah. Tentu saja secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tentu saja banyak kendala yang harus ia hadapi—terutama para manusia-manusia kepo berkedok pelajar polos di sekolahnya.

"Sakurai-kun lagi gambar apa?"

Sakurai nyengir galau. Gue gambar _doujin yaoi_ pake adegan eksplisit, puas loe? "Maaf—cuma coretan kok."

Karena rata-rata siswi SMA itu kalau tidak _fujo_ ya kepo—maka si gadis tanpa dosa itu makin persisten untuk melihat. Sial, sepertinya gadis ini adalah tipe kepo.

Mendapat serangan mau-tahu-banget dari teman sekelasnya, Sakurai hanya tersenyum keki sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi naskah gambar nistanya.

Penjagaan sudah sempurna, sang pelaku kepo pun tak ada celah untuk melihat. Namun takdir berkata lain. Sepersekian halaman dari lembar sketsa Sakurai pun tersibak sedikit.

"…."

Yang terlihat kok pas banget gitu, gambar anuan.

Sakurai melotot horor.

(sepertinya di sedang terkena karma.)

Melihat gambar asing yang terpampang di hadapannya, sang gadis bertanya polos, "Sakurai-kun, ini gambar apa ya?"

Yah, belum tahu soal anuan ternyata. Gadis ini kurang gaul.

—baiklah, sebenarnya justru malah rusak kalau sampai gadis yang terlihat inosen ini sampai tahu hal-hal beginian.

Menatap keki pada sang teman sekelas yang menunggu jawaban Sakurai dengan wajah polos, mau tak mau sang _doujinka_ cabutan ini pun memeras otak. Oh ayolah Sakurai Ryou—gunakan kepalamu! Jangan biarkan gadis polos ini terjebak dalam nistanya dunia _yaoi_!

"I-itu… err, jamur?"

Jujur saja nada bicara Sakurai tadi terdengar sangat kurang meyakinkan.

"Ooh, jamur toh."

Nyatanya, sang teman sekelas percaya saja.

"Tapi kok jamurnya kebesaran batang?"

Skak. Sakurai terbatuk seketika.

"Ha… hahaha. Maaf habisnya aku memang tidak terlalu pandai menggambar, jadi tidak sadar kalau ukuran batang jamurnya kebesaran."

Ngeles dengan nistanya.

"Hehehe. Lain kali belajar gambar jamur yang lebih giat, Sakurai-kun~"

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria sambil berusaha menyemangati Sakurai—walau jujur saja keberadaan gadis ini malah bikin makin terpuruk saja. Aduh sial, sudah balik sana ke tempat dudukmu saja kenapa!?

"Oh iya, aku belum tulis daftar tugas tadi! Kutinggal dulu ya, Sakurai-kun."

Iya sudah pergi sana! "Iya. Selamat berjuang."

Gadis (sok) manis itu tersenyum senang lalu melepas diri dari area bangku Sakurai. Oke, gangguan sudah lenyap sekarang waktunya kerja.

"…ngomong-ngomong, Sakurai-kun,"

Pensil Sakurai nyaris patah. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Maaf—ada apa lagi?" kalau bukan karena senyum palsunya, sudah pasti Sakurai terlihat seperti iblis murka.

"Itu tadi jamur apa ya, Sakurai-kun? Kok tumbuhnya di antara kaki gitu?"

Skak mat.

Nah. Kalau sudah begini, mau jawab apa dia?

"…"

"Sakurai-kun?"

Sakurai Ryou, _doujinka_ dengan karya-karya serupa _doujinshi yaoi_, sedang dihadapkan dengan dilema bermasyarakat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maji Burger. Kuroko dan Sakurai. Meja di sudut ruangan.

"Jadi pemasukan comiket kemarin profit." Uang bergemerisik. "Ini bagiannya Kuroko-kun, maaf ya baru sempat dihitung sekarang."

Jemari dan mata Kuroko khidmat merasakan jumlah lembarannya. Akhirnya ada bisa kipasan di rumah.

"Tapi... meski profit, ada beberapa barang yang hilang."

Hah. Kuroko mendongak spontan.

"Kok bisa, Sakurai-kun?"

"Bisalah kalau yang menjaga _booth_ hanya sendirian."

...menyindir?

"Masalahnya kalau aku yang jaga memang kelihatan?"

Iya, sih. Tumben _ngaku_.

Sayang, Sakurai pantang menyerah, "Bukannya Kuroko-kun kalau pakai sesuatu di kepala jadinya kelihatan?"

Tahu. Dari. Mana—Ah. Momoi. Kuroko lupa Momoi bahkan bisa tahu segala fitur badan pemain dengan pandangan kilat.

"Pun kalau aku memakai sesuatu di kepalaku, bukannya pengunjung jadi mengenaliku karena aku target utama bahan homo mereka?"

Sebenarnya karena soal pekerjaan bertambah tapi honor tetap. Rugi.

"M-maaf? Setahuku di dunia ini ada kegiatan yang disebut menyamar."

Kuroko terpojok.

"Menyamar jadi apa?"

"Maaf, yang paling ampuh sih jadi perempuan."

Hening.

"Jadi banci?" Mukanya berkata—Demi Tuhan. Aku laki-laki.

"Maaf, perempuan. Lagipula kan kalau jadi perempuan tidak ada yang menyangka itu Kuroko-kun."

Alasannya masuk akal. Sial.

Sakurai tersenyum melihat Kuroko diam, "Maaf juga, minggu depan juga ada comiket lho."

Hah. Kok mendadak. "Percetakan dan lain-lainnya bagaimana?"

"Sudah beres tentu saja. Maaf, pekerjaanku bukan hanya mengambil foto saja."

Sindir terus. Sial.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko diam terhadap pancingan Sakurai. Pekerjaan bertambah? Ogah.

"Berarti minggu depan Kuroko-kun ikut jaga _booth_ juga ya." Eksekusi telah final.

Kuroko membuang nafas lelah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Waktu itu Sakurai dan Kuroko sepakat untuk bertemu di stasiun pagi hari. Kuroko memakai jaket ungu dan bawahan hitam. Sakurai memakai topi dan jaket putih serta celana abu-abu tua.

Hebatnya mereka bertemu di saat bersamaan. Berkat stasiun sepi.

"Kuroko-kun pffft—"

Rok juga bawahan, bukan?

"M-maaf. Haha—puh, Kuroko-kun beneran jadi banci?"

Sebenarnya Kuroko terlihat manis sebagai perempuan dengan wig hitam pendek selehernya dan rok. Tapi kalau Sakurai mengaku, pasti berbalas hinaan soal homo.

Hening dan suara menahan tawa.

Sial. Sial. Siaaaaaaaaaal.

Tenang. Tenang. Sebagai perempuan harus tenang. "Perempuan, Sakurai-kun, kau sendiri yang bilang—"

"M-maaf, maaf." Sakurai tetap tersenyum, namun ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertawa. "Kenapa Kuroko-kun memakai baju perempuan betulan? Meski kemarin aku bilang memang paling aman pakai baju perempuan, tapi _'kan_ bukan berarti harus dilakukan. Bisa saja _'kan_ memakai wig dengan model rambut lain, atau memakai kacamata seperti aku."

"Aku tidak melihat Sakurai-kun memakai wig. Hanya kacamata."

"Seribu orang berambut coklat di Jepang, Kuroko-kun."

Kesal. Kuroko hanya fokus ke pantulan dirinya di kacamata Sakurai.

Lumayan ada _cewek_ manis.

"Maaf ya, Kuroko-kun."

"Sakurai-kun?"

"Ya?"

Sakurai masih menahan tertawa. Kuroko berbusana wanita adalah kemahabodohan abad ini.

Di lain sisi, Kuroko gemas ingin memberi lebam biru. Serius. Namun demi menghindari cap sinetron publik—

"Sakurai-kun. Diam."

Itu aura hitam?

Oke, Kuroko marah betulan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakurai hanya dapat bersyukur Kuroko (meski _ngambek_) tidak minta pulang. Namun interaksi mereka dipenuhi kesunyian, meskipun mereka beriringan.

Seseorang berbicara keras mengomentari mereka, "Eh itu mereka cocok sekali pacaran—"

Auranya Kuroko menguar sesuai nama—hitam. Sakurai yang nyaris dijadikan korban publik—tentu saja Sakurai sadar mengeratnya kepalan tangan Kuroko yang siap melempar tinju— tadi hanya bisa memikirkan taktik agar Kuroko kembali baik.

"Kuroko-kun, ini..."

Kuroko hanya menengok ke Sakurai dan Sakurai menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Disana ada cabang Maji Burger."

Jumlah uang di tangannya dapat membeli dua minuman kesukaannya. Wajah Kuroko melunak. Kuroko langsung menarik Sakurai ke Maji Burger.

Sakurai lega.

"Kyaaaa~" suara dari belakang berteriak gemas.

Sial.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakurai beriman terhadap Tuhan dan karma. Iya, karma—terutama kalau dia habis berbuat salah. Selalu ada sial yang berwujud karma mengekori setia.

.

.

"_Pengunjung dipersilahkan memasuki area comiket,_" speaker bertitah.

Seketika gedung menjadi bendungan manusia.

"Doujinshi-nya nona! Doujin baru tersedia—_pair-_nya AoKise, KiseKasa, ImaHana, dan AoKaga ada! Beberapa doujin yang lama sudah dicetak ulang juga~"

_Booth_ Sakurai dan Kuroko langsung diserbu pengunjung. Ramai _fangirling_ mengudara.

"Ini _sample_-nya. Silahkan dilihat."

"Kyaaaa~ Aku beli ini satuuuu."

"Minta tanda tangannya yah sekalian, boleh?"

"Yah ampun posisinya bagus sekaliiii~ Duh interaksinya juga maniiis~ Beliiii~"

"Aaaaaa mukanya Hanamiya uke sekaliiiiii~"

"Stocking-nya Kasamatsu seksiiiii~"

"_DAT ASS_—"

"Itu serius doujin AkaMido?! Midorima dibawah?! Eh ya ampun Akashi kecil-kecil ternyata anunya bes—"

Kuroko dan Sakurai hanya bisa maklum dengan celetukan yang menyumpal rongga telinga mereka dengan kata-kata bermakna nista. Untungnya sekitar satu atau dua jam kemudian, mereka bisa menghirup udara tanpa ada koloni _fangirl_ seramai tadi. Dan _booth_ di sekitar mereka telah _sold-out_, kemudian di aula gedung sedang diadakan _tournament_ dan _event_—membuat gravitasi manusia tak berpusat pada _booth_ _doujinshi_. Satu atau dua orang lewat, kadang.

"Sisa berapa, Kuroko-kun?"

"Rata-rata dua per titel."

"Haah, syukurlah."

"Permisi."

Sakurai menengok, Kuroko mendongak. Suaranya familiar dan yang paling penting logatnya—

"Sakurai?"

—_really_?

Imayoshi Shouichi. Kamu _ngapain_.

Sakurai hampir saja menganga tercengang atau serangan jantung kalau Kuroko tidak menginjak kakinya.

"A-ah, m-maaf, cari apa?" Sakurai bertanya, dengan tetap menyamar sebagai penjual _doujinshi_ nista yang mirip Sakurai Ryou berkacamata.

"Sakurai."

'Sakurai'-nya sudah bernada eksekusi. Tenggorokan Sakurai seketika terasa kering.

Kuroko menimpali, tentu dengan suara gadis (banci?), "Sakurai itu siapa? Pacarmu?"

Kok sempat menghina—tapi ada masalah yang lebih penting. "Iya, maaf, Sakurai itu siapa? Mungkin anda salah _booth_."

"Aku tadi menemani Momoi memberi beberapa peralatan dan kebetulan ia mampir kesini dan bilang baiknya aku menunggu di luar, karena dia bilang hanya sebentar ingin mengambil pesanan. Ia terlalu lama dan aku masuk. Aneh, ada Sakurai." Imayoshi tersenyum.

Kacang mahal.

Jemari Imayoshi mengambil _doujinshi_ terdekat—Kenapa doujinshi ImaHana yang terambil?!

"Ini aku dan Hanamiya?" Kemudia lembar keramat terbuka, Imayoshi terdiam mengamati. Matanya terbuka. Dan Sakurai hanya ingin kabur secara fisik ataupun ke bawah sadar.

"Sakurai, kita harus bicara setelah ini."

"_Three point shoot_."

DUKK—sebuah bola basket menyundul kepala Imayoshi, nyaris menggantikan kepala Imayoshi saking keras lemparannya. Sayangnya Imayoshi hanya jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur lantai dengan keras.

Jujur Sakurai sempat membayangkan Imayoshi berkepala bola basket jingga dalam waktu sekilas itu.

"Maaf, aku lagi kesal hari ini," kata Kuroko yang kemudian menghisap _vanilla_ kembali. Sakurai hanya tersenyum. Fokusnya kembali ke Imayoshi.

"Imayoshi-san, tidak apa-apa?"

Meski Sakurai tidak mau ketahuan, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Imayoshi tergeletak dengan kulit dahi yang membiru. Bukan merasa bersalah. Kasihan.

"E-eh... sudah pagi...?"

Imayoshi. Mengigau?

Yes. Lemparan tadi berhasil merusak kepala Imayoshi.

...ingin ambil foto juga. Kapan lagi Imayoshi terlihat sebodoh in—

Tiba-tiba seorang _fangirl_ mengdengking, "Astaga! Imayoshi Shouichi!"

"Dimana?!" timpal _fangirl_ yang lain lagi.

Dan kabar bahwa ada Imayoshi di tempat senista ini menyebar bagai listrik di medan air.

Seseorang bertanya ke Sakurai, "itu Imayoshi betulan?"

"M-maaf. Y-ya, tadi dia terdesak dan jatuh, kepalanya terbentur—"

Lupakan fakta bahwa saat itu sedang sepi-sepinya.

"...Daan, aku masih harus menjaga _booth. _Bisa tolong dia?"

Dan... Siapa _fangirl_ yang tidak bisa dan tidak mau?

Sakurai mundur dari keramaian. Ketika ia berhasil mundur, ia melihat Momoi masuk ke dalam kerumunan.

Sakurai menghampiri Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun, terima kasih." Acungan jempol.

Kuroko hanya melirik dan kemudian menengadahkan tangan.

"Pembagian honor untuk _comiket_ kali ini 65:45."

Dih. "M-maaf? Kalau kita ketahuan _'kan_ kau sendiri yang repot."

"Bukan kita. Kau. Aku perempuan. Tidak ada Kuroko Tetsuya perempuan."

"..."

"Pembagian kali ini 65 : 45 atau kucuri kacamata dan topimu dengan _misdirection_ dan menghilang."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sakurai terpaksa setuju.

"Sakurai-kun."

"Hah?" nadanya dongkol.

"Seribu orang di Jepang berambut coklat. Orang yang berambut coklat dan bernama Sakurai Ryou cuma satu."

.

.

Karma itu ada dan Sakurai percaya. Sesimpel itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Berarti _comiket_ depan Sakurai-kun yang jadi banci?"

"Maaf. Terima kasih."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Teaser?**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau circle favorit kita sama."

"Sama."

Keduanya tersenyum.

"...Karena biasanya aku pesan _doujinshi_ via _online_, hari ini aku jadi menemukan hal yang lebih menarik," katanya sambil menyodorkan foto.

Sakurai dan Kuroko yang 'menyamar' dan sibuk berjualan. _Candid_.

"Jauh lebih menarik kan?"

"Ini Sakurai-kun...?"

"Ya, aku tidak sadar ternyata dia _doujinka_. Dan ini.. perempuan ini," Momoi menunjuk perempuan berambut hitam pendek sebelah Sakurai. "Tadinya aku sempat kecewa dia bermitra dengan seorang perempuan. Dan perempuan itu mengganggu _live_ _hints_ ImaSaku-ku—"

"Perempuan ini kok familiar...?"

"—Namun karena itu Tetsuya-kun jadi kumaafkan."

"Kuroko-kun?!"

"Aneeh~ Dia tetap _manly_ meski semanis perempuan."

Hening.

"Hei."

"Ya?"

"Pikiranmu sama denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Foto ini tidak cuma-cuma."

'Habis ini kita akan panen banyak dari mereka.'

.

.

Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko, _fujoshi_.

.

* * *

><p>an:

1. Maaf kita sibuk, jadi apdetnya lama 8"D

2. Maaf juga kita belum sempet bales review kalian, mungkin kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu entah di chapter keberapa 8"D

3. Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia mengikuti sejauh ini, kalian berharga. Banget. 8"D

4. Mungkin kalo jadi, bakal ada bonus buat pembaca setia.

5. Tapi maaf, karena kemahasiswaan kami, hadiahnya belum bisa sekarang. 8"3

6. Enjoy? Review! #dilempar


End file.
